Miss H Zabini
by SalamanderLights
Summary: The war is over. Most purebloods were spies. And Dumbledore is keeping secrets. But what does this have to do with an adopted Hermione Granger and her sister-by-adoption Ava? How will they get away from their verbally abusive parents? And how do two new wands predict a very close future? HG/SS GW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've been toying with this story line for some time now and I think it's about time I started posting what I've got so far, that way I can get feedback - despite having several stories on the go already! Oops. So far there is no pairing for Hermione, but I'm open to suggestions.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione Granger.

If you looked her up in the dictionary it would say many things; one third of the golden trio, intelligent to a fault, Hogwarts student, war heroine, adopted, unloved, unknown. She didn't know her parents, thus she didn't know her history. Harry and Ron had promised to help her find out, as soon as they all had some free time this coming school year, of course. Maybe if she found her real parents she would have an excuse to leave this hell hole.

"HERMIONE SUPPOSED GRANGER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Wincing, Hermione calmly turned another page of her book whilst shuffling slightly on her bed, wishing to be anywhere but where she was. What had become of her life? They had won the war, at the end of her sixth year, by a mile. It was bound to be an easy win when pretty much every pureblood in attendance was fighting for the light. The look on Ron's face when he witnessed Draco kill his own aunt was priceless; if anything could be considered even mildly funny in the middle of a battle.

But why did the Zabini's, Malfoy's, Greengrass's', Goyle's and Crabbe's spy and fight for the light? She had wondered on such matters for weeks until it came out in the prophet – the paper had changed not only its reporters, but also ownership – which was now a much more reliable and decent newspaper. The knowledge it revealed to her had been astronomical; in the first war they – the pureblooded families – had been forced into something they all knew was wrong, by ancestors that were now long dead. And when Voldy-Nut came back, they had the chance to make it right. They had the chance to make things better. They had Dumbledore.

The very same Albus Dumbledore that only informed her – and Harry and Ron – of these facts _after_ they had confronted him about them; suffice to say she wasn't overly calm. Hermione could only imagine how much easier her first through sixth years at Hogwarts would have been had she of had the intelligent friendships of Malfoy and Blaise. And then there was the fact that she wouldn't have received so much strife from the Slytherin's. Not that Blaise was ever mean – hence why she could refer to him by his given name – the boy just hung around in the background; the quiet observer. They had even civilly shared a table many times in the library when it started to get busy near the end of term exams each and every year.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

Where was Dumbledore when _she_ needed him? Why was she sent back to her so-called family? Dumbledore had let her stay at the castle after the battle long enough for her ranting about The Daily Prophet to end before he shipped her back off the Grangers, claiming that she needed to return to her parents since she wasn't yet of age. Yeah, _parents_. She doubted the Headmaster knew of her situation; the old coot had constantly been too focused on Harry to give a second thought to her or Ron. But that's how it should have been. Focus on Harry so he could fulfil his prophecy, which he most spectacularly had.

Her 'parents' had loved her once, honestly and truly until she was five. Granted, they made it known that they had adopted her, but she was thankful they let her know instead of springing it upon her in her future. Then her 'mother' had gotten pregnant by seemingly some miracle and Ava and Abigail then received all the attention she had once had.

Things became noticeably strained when she was ten; when her Hogwarts letter arrived. It started off with small things, such as letters of correspondence becoming few and far between with each passing year. From second year onwards they sent her to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's as they wouldn't dare leave Ava and Abigail in the care of a babysitter just to take _her_ shopping, but overall, they seemed wary of her.

The metaphorical Thestral dung hit the fan, however, when Abigail got a hold of her wand and sparks flew from the end of it. Completely harmless little sparks. But no, the Grangers thought she was trying to harm their children. That's when she became their adopted obligation, and not their daughter.

And now she was heading back to school for her seventh year, as Head Girl of course, and she could not wait to return to her safe haven. To get back to people that actually _liked_ her, let alone loved her!

But Hermione felt guilt; it curled in her gut like a snake that was waiting to spring, ready to strike her down at the next beat of her heart.

The twins – which it transpired were not identical – were now ten and she couldn't for the life of her find it in her heart to leave Ava. Abigail could rot in hell for all she cared, the spoilt little brat. They were twins, shouldn't they be loved equally? Apparently not. Abigail could get away with anything and everything nowadays, whilst she and Ava were left to their own devices; hence they were pretty much inseparable. For sisters-by-adoption they were pretty similar. Ava had curly dark brown hair, which nearly matched _her_ bushy brown hair. They both had brown eyes, and were both highly intelligent. Then there was Abigail; the blonde haired blue eyed little princess of the household. What. A. Bitch.

Hermione felt it was her fault that Ava wasn't treated similarly to her twin. Since the day that Abigail had touched her wand, the Grangers had become even more protective of the girl. The same couldn't be said for Ava. She was positive that her guardians had become _frightened_ of magic at that point, and because Ava had shown interest in the sparks, they had become keener of Abigail, who wailed at the mysterious sight.

It truly was pathetic on their part.

"HERMIONE!"

"You better go do what mother says" Ava grimaced from atop the other bed in the room; they shared, that way precious Abigail got all the space she wanted. "She's really angry."

"I can tell, sweetie" Hermione smiled in reply whilst getting up from her bed. Sighing, she made her way slowly down the stairs, skipping the last step that creaked. Reaching the stone wash kitchen, she pushed the door open to find Michael and Jane Granger staring daggers at an owl currently perched on their prized windowsill.

"I SWEAR TO GOD HERMIONE, IF YOU DON'T GET THIS DAMN BIRD OUT OF MY HOUSE-"

"-SHUT UP, MOTHER. I'M HERE!"

Moving forwards, Hermione called the large, unfamiliar owl over to perch on her shoulder. Its talons dug into her slightly as it rested its large, brown feathered head against her own.

"Well what does it say?" Jane sneered, still glaring at the animal as though it had dishonoured her family, well, maybe just Abigail. "And you can tell whoever is sending you these little messages to bloody well stop, its disturbing Abigail from her summer work!"

Hermione stopped a growl from ripping its way up her throat at the immense anger her 'mother' always induced in her. Abigail only had 'summer work' because she was an idiot, plain and simple. Turning back to the task at hand, she attempted to remove the bulky letter from the owl's scaly leg, only to have it nip at her. Hermione stood surprised; owls only bit people when the letter they carried wasn't for the person trying to remove it. But who else could it be for? She was the only witch there, unfortunately.

"Open it then" Michael snapped, moving to stand next to his wife so they could monitor her every move. Merlin forbid she so much as _think_ of magic. Or Merlin for that matter.

"What does it look like I'm attempting to do?" she retorted, craning her next to look at the letter still attached to the owl on her shoulder. It had the Hogwarts crest on it, which was bizarre; she had already received her booklist _and_ sent off her acceptance for the Head Girl position. Then Hermione saw who it was addressed to. "It's not for me" she said in awe.

"Well who else is it going to be for?" Jane scoffed, thinking she was lying.

"It's for Ava."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad this story seems interesting so far! Thanks for the reviews :) At this moment I'm debating pairing Hermione with either Severus or Remus - both will be teaching at Hogwarts. Opinions?

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione, after forcefully grabbing the letter and all but throwing the owl from her shoulder-come-perch, had never ran so fast than in her attempt to flee her 'parents' presence and get up to the room she shared with her beloved little sister. The sound of Jane and Michael rampaging up the stairs on her heels only spurred her on.

Slamming the door closed she withdrew her wand and cast a locking spell at it that was probably stronger than necessary considering she was warding it closed against muggle's. Angry muggle's who thought she was a nasty liar, but muggle's all the same.

"Hermione" Ava whispered harshly "you can't use magic outside of school until September."

Turning around to face the girl, Hermione smiled. When it had become apparent that only Abigail would be getting the love and devotion she needed in life, she had taken it upon herself to look after Ava. That involved letting her read _Hogwarts: A History_, and telling her all she could about her life as a witch. To say Ava was intrigued would have been an understatement, but she was never jealous.

"I know, Ava, but-"

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT YOU ADOPTED LITTLE WITCH!" she heard Jane yell.

"MAKE THAT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Michael called in support of his wife. "HOW DID YOU DO IT HERMIONE? HOW DID YOU MAKE HER ONE OF _YOU_!"

"TWO WITCHES UNDER _MY_ ROOF? I WON'T HAVE IT. GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione flicked her wand again and the noise outside disappeared. Making a note to thank Merlin for silencing charms, she turned and looked at a tearful and confused Ava. The girl may have realised the unfairness of their lives, but to have it literally knocking down the door – for a reason still unknown to her – must have been overwhelming. Drawing the ten year old into a hug, after perching on the end of the bed, Hermione held her until the weight of the Hogwarts letter grew heavy in her hand.

"Was that letter the reason you got in trouble?" Ava whispered, unsure if she should bring it up.

"Yeah, it's from Hogwarts."

"But I thought you already got your Hogwarts letter for this year?"

"It's not for me."

"Then who is it for?"

"You're a witch, Ava. It's a Hogwarts letter for you."

"Really? I- I- How? Why didn't we know? I can't be; I haven't ever done any accidental magic. Why hasn't Abigail got a letter? Is this why Mother and Father are so angry? Will they let me go? Can I go anyway? I want to go and get away from here. They don't want us here 'Mione. When can we leave?" Ava seemed to fire off question after question before ending her tirade in a round of tears as she realised how much she wanted to leave her parents' house, never to return.

"You're a highly intelligent girl Ava" Hermione smiled whilst handing the girl her letter and pulling said girl into her arms to comfort her once more "so maybe your magic didn't show – and I know this sounds bad – in fear of what Mother and Father would say. If you want to leave, we can leave; I received a lot of money from an Order of Merlin award after I helped in the defeat of Voldy-Nut that practically has me set for life. So if you want to run away with me, then let's go."

"We can actually go? Like, right now? I know we said we were going to leave eventually, but we don't have a plan! Or transport!"

"Ava, we're witches - apparently. We have transport at our fingertips. And there's no time like the present is there? It sounds like Mother wants us to leave anyway, so why not go on our terms?"

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too, now stand back and I'll collect our stuff" Hermione said whilst disentangling herself from her little sister's grasp so as to stand up and magically pack everything of worth they had in their room. "The ministry is going to kill me for all this magic I'm doing…"

With a flick of her wand, the bags she had just neatly packed shank in size so as to fit in her pocket. She then shrank their beds, wardrobes, chest of drawers, the single desk sat in the corner and even the picture of a poppy field in full bloom that hung on the wall between their beds; when they got their own place they would, of course, be needing furniture. And if they never planned to return 'home' then why should the Granger's – well, Abigail – benefit from an extra, decorated, room? With one last look around the now very empty bedroom, Hermione gave Ava a small smile before gesturing for her to come and stand beside her. "I'm going to cancel the spells I've put on our room, and then apperate us to The Burrow."

"Apperate? Isn't that the _really_ magical one? Where you just pop in and out of existence?"

Hermione smiled, this girl was so much like her it was scary. They may not be biological sisters, but she was most certainly this girl's big sister. End of. Nothing could change that. With another flick of her wand, the spells on the room ended to reveal the end of a very nasty spew of abuse their mother thought it applicable to yell at them.

"-NEVER SHOULD HAVE ADOPTED YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT. ALL YOU TWO HAVE DONE IS RUIN ABIGAIL'S CHILDHOOD. I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN BOTH YOU LITTLE WITCHES AWAY WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"I don't want to ever come back" she heard Ava whisper before she popped them out of view.

Hermione and Ava landed unsteadily in the kitchen of The Burrow, both with silent streams of tears cascading down their faces as a swarm of redheads tentatively approached the pair of them, and an official looking owl tapped away at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ava's letter opening will be mentioned in chapter 5. I also think I will try to make this a HG/SS pairing. Anything else you want in the story then let me know.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen counter towards the pair of curly haired brunettes, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron as she did so. "Is that you?"

"Hello Molly" she smiled, looking up towards the woman that had been more of a mother to her than Jane Granger ever had. Wiping her eyes she took half a step back from her sister, dropping her arms from around her but keeping a tight hold of her hand in a show of support as Ava was blatantly terrified of meeting all of the people she had been told about in such great detail. "This is my little sister, Ava. Ava, these are the Weasley's I've told you about over the years."

Ava waved tentatively as the redheads looked on in shock. They all knew that Hermione had two younger sisters, but what was she doing bringing one to a magical household?

"Hello dear" Mrs Weasley smiled to Ava, who was now half hidden behind her sister's back, before turning back to the older one of the two Grangers. "You know you're welcome here anytime Hermione, but I never expected you to bring a muggle with you."

"That's just it, Molly" she sighed "Ava got a Hogwarts letter not ten minutes ago and we had to make a quick exit. I don't think we can go back…"

"M-mother was horrible" the little brunette spoke up for the first time since arriving in the middle of the busy household. "All she cares about is Abigail. I can't believe we stayed there as long as we did."

"She threw you out?" the usually calm Molly Weasley practically snarled before moving in to give the girls a comforting hug "you know you can stay here as long as you want, dears."

"If I'm not thrown into Azkaban before then" she muttered into the Weasley matriarch's shoulder, so that only she could hear; that way she wouldn't panic Ava. The girl had been through enough already; she didn't need the Wizarding prison mentioned on top of that. "That owl at the window is undoubtedly my letter from the Ministry telling me to attend a hearing for the use of underage magic."

"Hermione Granger using magic outside of school?" a voice called from the still gathered Weasley clan. "Why, I didn't think such a thing was possible!"

"How else do you think we got here, Bill" Hermione called sarcastically back to him, having identified the speaker as the only Weasley with canine hearing. "We didn't exactly walk. I had to lock and silence our door at the things Jane and Michael were shouting, I've never heard such language, and they seemed to think I _turned_ Ava into a witch! Preposterous!"

"That's another point" another voice called, George this time. "What do you think the odds are of having two muggleborn witches that are sisters?"

"George" Harry hissed "Hermione's adopted, remember?"

"Oh shit" Fred whispered, thinking his brother may have just said something that would send her into tears again. When Hermione had first told all of them that Mr and Mrs Granger weren't her real parents, it had taken hours to calm her down again. Then she had threatened all of them to secrecy, lest the Wizarding world as a whole find out that the great muggleborn student may not be a muggleborn after all.

"FRED WEASELY!" Hermione yelled, fixing _him_ with a death stare worthy of Severus Snape, instead of his twin brother. She chuckled internally as all coloured drained from the boy's face. "You watch your mouth when around my little sister" she hissed. "Adopted though I may be, I will always be Ava's big sister. Even more so now that we've been practically disowned and are attending Hogwarts together."

"You mean it?" Ava piped up, moving forward a bit and out of the shelter that Hermione provided. "I'll always be your sister?"

"Of course I mean it, sweetie." Hermione smiled, pulling Ava once more to her body, this time for a hug and not apparition. "Now, why don't you go with Ginny over there" she pointed to the redhead who then moved towards the two "and open that Hogwarts letter of yours whilst I get the owl at the window?"

"Okay" Ava whispered before shuffling forward and taking Ginny's outstretched hand.

When the two girls disappeared into the lounge, Hermione turned to everyone else in attendance. "We're sorry for intruding, truly we are, but I didn't know where else to go. I think Ava being a witch has given us the escape route we needed. Now Mr and Mrs Granger can live happily with their favourite child. I just wish I had my real parents to go to, unless the only reason they gave me up was because they didn't love me either..."

"Hush, Hermione, hush" Harry - who was staying at the Weasley's instead of the Dursley's now since he had finally rid the world of the Dark Lord - cooed, advancing forwards and pulling the trembling girl into his arms before she could start crying again. "We've been over this before, if you've got magical parents then they probably gave you up because of the first war, so don't worry about it. We all love you, and having just met your little sister, we can tell she's practically devoted to you. So calm down, and get that damn owl from the window. Its constant tapping is doing my head in!"

With a watery laugh she obeyed Harry's request and moved to open the window. The owl – that eerily reminded her of Percy with its rather snobbish attitude – flew swiftly inside, dropped the letter on the large wooden table, and left again. Shaking hands cracked the red Ministry seal on the back of the stark white envelope, before withdrawing the official looking parchment. Hermione read the letter aloud.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that on the 2__nd__ of August, you committed multiple acts of underage magic, in the presence of muggle's:_

_Locking spell – 10:23am_

_Silencing spell – 10:24am_

_Packing spell – 10:31am_

_Shrinking spell – 10:32am_

_Apparition – 10:35am_

_As such, you are to attend a hearing at 11:00am today in courtroom 5._

_Sincerely,_

_The Misuse of Magic Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

"You're going to a _hearing_? _Today_?" a small voice cried from the entrance to the lounge, moments before a small frame with curly hair collided with her body. "I told you you'd get into trouble 'Mione, but you didn't listen!"

"'Mione?" Ron laughed from the kitchen table where he had sat himself. "Why don't we get to give you a nickname?"

"Because I like Ava better than you" she winked at him in reply. "And judging by the time, I should probably be getting to the Ministry, can I use your Floo?"

"I'm coming with you!" cried Ava again, holding onto Hermione tighter so as to not let her leave without her; she may have heard great and funny things about the Weasley family, but she had only just met them and as such had no desire to be there without her big sister.

"Are you sure you want to come, sweetie?" Hermione asked. "Hearing about the magical world and being in it are two totally different things."

"I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later aren't I? I start Hogwarts soon, 'Mione!"

"I knew there was a reason I like you more than Abigail" she jived, pinching Ava's cheek. "Bloody clever one you are. Come on then, you remember what Floo travel is?"

"Yeah, you go through a network of fireplaces."

"Very well done, Snape's going to have a field day when you finally take your place amongst his students" Hermione grinned before turning to face the Weasley matriarch once more. "We'll be back as soon as we can Mrs Weasley, if that's okay of course?"

Hermione was then bestowed with a look that could only be described as patronising, before Molly spoke again. "You know full well that you're perfectly welcome to stay dear, just give us your bags and get on your way. It would look bad to turn up late to a hearing."

Handing their shrunken bags and furniture over with one last grateful smile, Hermione took Ava's hand and led her to the large brick fireplace in the centre of the lounge. In a whoosh of green flames they were on route to the Ministry of Magic, leaving behind a Burrow full of redheads whose minds were currently whizzing over everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The story is now listed as HG/SS. I'm yet to write up to any sort of pairing so if at the last minute I change my mind and decide on a HG/RL pairing then I'm sorry.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Being a war heroine, Hermione drew more attention than need be whilst attempting to make her way through the throng of people at the Ministry. Reporters seemed to be everywhere, trying to get a good photo of her and her 'mysterious curly haired companion'.

Upon making it to the specified courtroom, she ignored the guards outside that said only _she_ could enter, and barged right in with Ava behind her. Walking confidently into the dimly lit room she took the iron straight-backed seat in the middle and pulled her sister onto her lap.

"Miss Granger?" came a voice from above her, looking up she saw the confused face of Kingsley Shacklebolt; recently appointed new Minister of Magic and Order of the Phoenix member. The man's voice betrayed his curiosity at seeing her in such a place as he turned to his notes to find the case outline for 11 o'clock, he read it over.

"Hello Kingsley" she replied with a smile "I bet you didn't expect to be seeing me today."

"I can't say I did. Nevertheless, you know you cannot have friends in the courtroom with you?" he asked – despite knowing that she already knew that – looking directly at a terrified Ava Granger.

"She's family Kingsley."

"Family?" the man seemed to choke. "But your family are muggle's."

"This is my adopted sister, Ava Granger. Ava, this is Mr Shacklebolt, a friend of mine and the Minister of Magic. Ava got a Hogwarts letter today, sir."

"Congratulations Miss Granger" Kingsley smiled down at the small girl who seemed to be becoming less scared and more intrigued by her surroundings. "I didn't know your parents adopted any children?"

"Oh, they didn't adopt Ava sir" Hermione replied, grimicing slightly. "They adopted me."

"They adopted-" Kingsley started to say before his words failed him. "You're-"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it from the world for any longer. Besides, if the Wizarding world got _that _news then maybe they wouldn't pay attention to news of her hearing? "I've kept it from most people, well until now I suppose; but I'm adopted. I don't know who my parents are, and my adoptive parents have literally just disowned the pair of us for being magical, hence the spells used. I've never seen the pair of them so angry. We had to get out of that house fast, and magic was the answer."

"And why would they disown you for being magical?" someone from the left hand side asked. Turning around, Hermione saw for the first time what looked to be a panel of judges sat high above her around the edge of the room, scrutinising her every move. They were actually rather daunting, sat row upon row in their bright red robes.

"I don't know" she whispered. "I think they've been scared of magic since I started Hogwarts. All they care about is Ava's twin, Abigail. She's the perfect daughter in their eyes, and we're just nuisances. Ava being a witch must have been the final straw, they claimed that I was responsible."

"I see" the same voice replied. "And have you any theories why Ava Granger would have magic and not her twin?"

"That's easy sir, they're not identical. So Ava got it and Abigail didn't."

"Unusual, but not impossible" Kingsley agreed. "And what is your plan now, Miss Granger?" He already planned to drop the charges for underage magic; having fought a war with Hermione, if she said magic was necessary to get them out of that house, then it was damn well necessary.

"At the moment we're staying with the Weasley's, but once my final year at Hogwarts is over, I have enough money to sort out Ava and myself. We'll be fine."

"And your parents?" he continued.

"Which ones? My adoptive family can go to hell for all I care. And my real family, well. Harry has reason to believe they were a magical family that gave me up during the first war, so I might attempt to track them down."

"And if you find them, what of young Miss Granger?" someone else from the panel of judges asked, genuinely intrigued with her life story.

"I would never, ever leave her, sir" Hermione replied fiercely. "Adopted or not, I am her big sister and will remain to be so. Should it come to my having to choose my real family or my sister, I would choose this sweet little girl on my lap every single time."

"I'm proud of your loyalty, Hermione" Kingsley smiled down at her. "If anyone can get through this, you can. This meeting is hereby adjourned until tomorrow. Same time and place Miss Granger's" with a final nod in their direction, Kingsley lead the panel of people before her out of the room, undoubtedly to go and decide whether she was to be thrown in Azkaban for her crimes.

Hermione had faith that the charges would be dropped, not that she believed in celebrity leeway, but she was a war hero and had _needed_ to use magic in fear of the repercussions of her continued tenor under the Granger's roof. Sighing, she shifted Ava off her lap and made to walk out of the courtroom.

"You're not going to prison are you?" the girl whispered, genuine panic in her brown orbs. "What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm not going to prison, sweetie" she replied, taking Ava's hand in preparation for battling their way to the exit of the Ministry. "They just needed to know why I did what I did. Now come on, I've told you all about Mrs Weasley's cooking, so how about trying the _real_ thing?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! :) I've got another few chapters written already so updates will be constant for the rest of this week, after that though you may have to kick me into gear a little bit!

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_BREAKING NEWS: Hermione Granger adopted – muggle sister-by-adoption not a muggle!_

_In a hearing yesterday – for the use of underage magic in a muggle environment – war heroine Hermione Granger revealed that she was adopted by muggle's – AND that her adoptive parents daughter is a witch!_

_Hermione Granger, 16, is returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts as Head Girl, after just recently aiding in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It transpired in Courtroom 5 that Miss Granger, and her sister-by-adoption, Ava, fled their muggle home yesterday after Ava Granger received her Hogwarts letter. It is believed that Mr and Mrs Granger did not take well to having two witches under their roof._

_The girls are currently residing at the Weasley's home, with Harry Potter._

_Ava Granger, 10, will be starting her first year at Hogwarts in September, and went to the hearing yesterday with her older sister._

_So what happens now? Will the elder Miss Granger be cleared of her charges? Will she want to track down her real parents? Who are her real parents? What will happen to Ava Granger? Sources say that Hermione Granger was adamant that she would choose her adoptive sister over her real family any day._

_Both girls are expected back at the Ministry tomorrow.  
_

Below the front page story was a picture of the two Granger girls attempting to walk through the atrium of the Ministry the day before.

"Well, that story could have been a lot worse" Harry concluded, folding the paper and placing it back on the breakfast table.

"Thank Merlin that Skeeter has been fired or the headline would read something like 'Granger steals muggle child before fleeing to magical world!'" Ron mocked, who was sitting next to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ava at the table after breakfast. Fred, George and Bill were at work, as was Arthur, and Molly was in the garden.

"I like the moving picture" Ava said, pulling the paper towards her to stare down at it. "You should have given me a piggy back 'Mione, that would have made a better photo."

"You want Hermione" Ginny giggled "to _carry_ you through the Ministry of Magic at what is practically rush hour?"

After taking Ava to open her Hogwarts letter the day before, Ginny felt she already had a sibling bond forming with the girl. Opening such a letter was a big step in life, and sharing that with Ava just seemed to bring them together as the little brunette was so excited she had practically barrelled into the redhead for a hug. It was nice to have another girl in the household; Merlin knew The Burrow lacked people of the female persuasion.

* * *

As Ginny took Ava's hand to lead her to the lounge, she felt the small girl tremble slightly.

"Don't worry" the redhead grinned, directing the pair of them to the large sofa along the back wall "if there's one thing your sister is good at, it's finding trouble and then getting herself out of it with no consequences whatsoever."

Sitting down, Ginny turned to face Ava, "I remember when I got my first Hogwarts letter."

"How did you feel?" the brunette asked in reply.

"Amazing" she breathed, smiling at the memory before directing Ava to open the most important letter she would ever receive.

Small, trembling hands cracked the red wax seal on the back before pulling out the thick, cream parchment.

"Read it" Ginny whispered, putting her arm over Ava's shoulders.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore __(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Student,_  
_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._  
_ Yours Sincerely,_  
_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ UNIFORM_  
_ First-year students will require:_  
_ 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ 3. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)_  
_ Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_ COURSE BOOKS_  
_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_ OTHER EQUIPMENT_  
_ 1 wand_  
_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_ 1 telescope_  
_ 1 set brass scales_  
_ Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"But it's already August and I haven't sent off my owl!" Ava cried as she read over the opening paragraph again after finishing absorbing the information before her.

"Don't worry" Ginny said with a faint smile "July 31st is more of a guideline anyway, especially since your owl didn't even arrive until today! I remember when I was awaiting my first Hogwarts letter and it hadn't arrived by the end of July; I cried for days, and let me tell you Fred and George did _not_ help. It finally arrived a few days after my accidental magic knocked them through a wall; I sent my reply off and I've been a student ever since."

"Oh, good!" Ava cried, knocking into Ginny for a hug. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm actually _going_ to Hogwarts! 'Mione's told me so much about it but now I get to see it with my own eyes!"

Ginny looked down at the small curly haired witch and smiled. How she wished she had a sister.

* * *

"She would never do that!" Ron chuckled, bringing Ginny back from her memories with a jolt and earning himself a glare from the eleven year old sat at the table.

"You just wait for tomorrow's paper" Ava declared, smiling up at her big sister with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hermione smiled back at her, shocked at how much Ava had come out of her shell during the one night they had stayed at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley was acting the devoted mother that Ava had never had, _and_ she got to spend her entire summer sleeping in a room with Hermione and Ginny; two girls who were both fun and loving. It was like a sleepover every night.

Flashing a smile at Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione rose from the table and indicated that Ava follow her. It was about time they got back to the Ministry for her follow up hearing.

* * *

"I believe we are all in favour of dropping the charges?" Kingsley Shacklebolt enquired of the gathered judges, who all nodded their agreement.

"I can't say I'm not relieved about that" Hermione sighed, the tension she didn't even know she held in her shoulders, leaving her the instant she realised she wouldn't be going to Azkaban.

"And before you leave, Hermione" Kingsley called as she made a move to get up, grin splitting her face. "I have appointed Molly Weasley as young Miss Granger's temporary magical guardian until such a time that you have finished school. I know it was not my right to do so, but you cannot legally look after a minor until you are of age, family or not. And I'm sure you would agree that Ava would not want to remain under the custody of Mr and Mrs Granger, or be away from you in the home of someone else on the magical adoption register."

"That's- that's very thoughtful of you Kingsley" she smiled, giving Ava a small hug "thank you."

Kingsley was right; not being seventeen meant she couldn't be Ava's guardian yet; she was still in school after all. She was positive that Molly would love to take her place until she was finished with her education – by then also being nearly eighteen – so that she could get her life sorted before fully taking on the responsibility of her little sister. And having a magical guardian also meant that Ava couldn't be forced to return to their parents in the muggle world.

"You're welcome Hermione" the man smiled "now; you are free to g-"

Before the Minister could finish his sentence, a scuffle was heard outside, along with raised voices. Mere moments later the door to the courtroom was swung open and four of the most beautiful people she had ever seen walked in.

"And you would be?" asked Kinsley, despite knowing full well that the Zabini family had just walked in on the hearing, he just wanted to know what they were doing here.

"Looking for our daughter…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: STORY ADJUSTMENT.

mrsdemon – Thank you for pointing that out. The characters _should_ all be of age before their 7th year since Harry's 17th was in the summer between 6th/7th years. _However _to keep in with the use of underage magic, for this story I am adjusting how old the students need to be to be in each year.

Ava will now be 10 – turning 11 in her 1st year.

7th years will be turning 17 during said year.

So Hermione will be turning 17 in September, and Harry will come of age in the summer after graduation.

I hope that makes sense and I'm not over-complicating things.

I'm trying to go through and adjust where I've said Ava is eleven and change it to ten, so if I've missed some and you see them then give us a shout out! Thank you.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

Hermione looked warily towards the door of courtroom 5, where she recognised but one person. Blaise Zabini. She knew he was a Slytherin, smart – having nearly beat her on a handful of school tests – and a fighter for the light side. Now she thought about it, _that _could explain why he was never mean to her at school, like Parkinson was. The very same Pansy Parkinson that was now in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. But then, Malfoy and his cronies were also on the light side, but they gave her the most abuse! Sighing, she put it down to one of life's great mysteries and turned her attention back to the door.

Why _were_ the Zabini's here?

"Your daughter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned the intruders in the room. "We only have two Miss Granger's in this roo-" a look of realisation and shock crossed the Ministers face as though he had just discovered some ancient secret, which he most probably had. "Hermione? How can Hermione be your daughter?"

"What?" Ava cried. "'Mione can't be your daughter, she looks nothing like you!"

That much was true; the Zabini's were all Italian for a start! Mrs Zabini had dark chocolate curled hair, and bright blue eyes. Eye's that seemed _too_ blue, they were like sapphires. Mr Zabini sported black straight hair, and brown eyes. Blaise was a cross between the two, with black curly hair and bright blue eyes. Then there was the little girl half hidden behind Blaise, who looked about the same age as Ava. From what she could tell, the girl had dark brown straight hair and brown eyes. Ava looked more a part of this family than she did, what with her dark chocolate curls and brown eyes. All she lacked was olive toned skin.

"Hello dears" Mrs Zabini said, stepping forwards towards the two frozen Granger girls in a manner eerily similar to Molly Weasley. "I know this probably isn't the right time, but after seeing The Prophet yesterday, we had to know if it was true."

"Know if what was true?" Hermione asked warily, standing and taking Ava's hand so as to approach the woman. "If it's true that I'm your daughter? How can I be your daughter? _Why _would I be your daughter?"

"Hermione" Blaise interrupted rudely, winking at her to show he was just being spirited "shut up and learn something."

"Detention, Mr Zabini" she snapped back playfully "for being rude to the Head Girl."

Hermione and Ava chuckled as Blaise stood shell-shocked, looking for the life of him as though someone had just slapped him round the face with a blast ended Skrewt. Mr and Mrs Zabini were just grinning proudly because that meant both their children had made Head, and Kaileigh, their daughter, was smirking due to her older brother getting told off.

"You can't give the Head Boy detention before school even starts" Blaise eventually spluttered.

"Watch me" she winked back at him, an odd sense of pride filling her that Blaise had also been made a Hogwarts Head.

"Enough" Kinsley's voice rang out from above them, causing both teenagers to hang their heads in shame. How could they have forgotten that the Minister was in the room? "Mrs Zabini, if you could explain?"

"Of course Minister" the woman nodded politely. "As you all know, in the first war my husband was forced to join Riddle's ranks due to pressure and threats from both his and my family. We could tell a mile off that Riddle was mental, but we did what had to be done to keep peace in the family. Nico came home from every 'meeting' with a brittle composure, saying it was the worst thing he had ever witnessed."

Nico Zabini stepped forward at this point and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist to comfort her; the past was still tough to talk about. "I'll carry on from here Adrianna" he whispered before looking up to make eye contact with Hermione. "We knew Riddle was a despot but it came to a head when he demanded that every first born child of his Death Eaters join his ranks when they were of age. Some fool then asked what would happen to twins, as his paramour was carrying two children. Of course the answer was that both children had to join, male or female. I had seen what had happened to female recruits, and swore up and down that no daughter of mine would ever endure that."

"As luck would have it" Adrianna Zabini continued "a few months later I fell pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. We lied to everyone but the Malfoy's, Severus, and Albus Dumbledore, saying that we were just expecting a boy. I only had time to name my little girl before we had to give her up. Hermione Isabella Zabini was taken to an orphanage at just a few hours old" the woman finished in tears. "Dumbledore glamoured her so that Riddle or anyone else would not be able to recognise her and subject her to a fate of beatings and bodily abuse in the life as a Death Eater."

"'Mione" Ava called whilst tugging on her deathly white older sisters arm "what's a glamour?"

Snapping out of her trance, Hermione smiled down at Ava's ever present hunger for knowledge. "A glamour is a short or long term spell that can be placed on someone to change their appearance."

"Oh" Ava breathed, shocked at just how many things magic could do. "So do you have a glamour on?"

"I think I might" she whispered.

"Excuse me again" the Minister's voice rang out again "but how can you be sure that Hermione is the daughter you gave up if you didn't put the glamour on her?"

"How many other people do you know called Hermione Isabella?" Blaise chuckled, earning a glare from the girl in question and a whispered threat of another detention for 'insulting the Minister'.

"Exactly" Nico agreed with his son. "We have long since considered the possibility that Miss Granger could be our daughter, but with the constant propaganda about her being a fantastic _muggleborn_ student, our hope deteriorated. Until yesterday that is when the article came out about her hearing and adoption, and we just knew that it was her."

"What I want to know is, if Dumbledore knew who my biological parents were, then why on earth did he make me stay with the Grangers after all the verbal abuse I'd been receiving?" Hermione yelled, outraged that the man could do such a thing to her. That man knew everything. And he certainly would've known what she looked like, who adopted her, and who her real parents were! But, he hadn't said a thing. He probably also knew what was happening in her home life and yet she had to return, year after year. It was like Harry and the Dursley's all over again! Even down to only being allowed to The Burrow a week every summer; it didn't matter how much Mrs Weasley wanted the pair of them to remain permanently.

"What?" Nico hissed, angered that his daughter had apparently been made to suffer time and time again.

"Don't" Kingsley called, holding up a hand. This was neither the time nor the place to discuss Hermione's home life. "Mr Zabini, rest assured that the Granger's are being dealt with. Hermione, that is an issue you need to take up with Headmaster Dumbledore; Merlin knows no one knows the working of that mans mind."

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" Blaise asked quickly, cutting off his parents before they could utter another word as his twin was swaying on her feet.

"I think that if I _am_ a Zabini, and I _do_ have a glamour, then I might at last not have to battle with this rats-nest-come-hair I've been blessed with" she quipped, diffusing the tension as she moved a hand up to tuck a strand of bushy hair behind her ear, earning a laugh from both Blaise and his parents.

"Would you like us to remove the glamour?" Mr Zabini asked her.

She froze. This was a big step. Had she really just found her real family? What would Ava think? There was only one way to find out, "Ava, do you think I should get the glamour removed so we can see what I really looked like."

"Yeah" the girl practically squealed "I want to see my _real_ big sister."

"Okay" she smiled; turning to face the Zabini's once more. "I'll have the glamour removed, _but_, this is a big step for me and no matter what Ava still comes first. I'd like to get to know you all; maybe we could start with a lunch date or something? But I'm going to need some time."

"Of course dear" Mrs Zabini smiled, please beyond belief that her daughter wanted to get to know her. "Just owl us whenever you're ready, and by all means bring little Ava here."

"Minister" Nico called "are we okay to remove the glamour here?"

"By all means" Kingsley smiled, nodding his head to the affirmative.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Growls. Sorry for not uploading this sooner folks - just ugh. I don't want to bore you but I need to rant. So.. GUYS, HEY. WHO THE HELL NEEDS THEM. OMG. I punched a wall yesterday and now my knuckles hate me. Excuse me whilst I go mope.

Nebelschreck – Thanks for the review – Yes Hermione has accepted the possibility of being a Zabini quickly, but I figure what with her knowing she was adopted, already thinking she may be a pureblood and her 'home life' that it just seems _right_ and as though everything is just falling into place for her – It will obviously take more time for her to actually accept _them_. :)

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

With a wave of his wand everyone watched in fascination as Hermione seemed to shimmer. What could only be described as sparkles surrounded her figure before slowly fading away, taking the glamour with them and revealing her true looks. Her hair became tamer and more curled, and darkened to the deep black colour that Blaise's was. Her eyes turned the Zabini blue as her skin took on an olive tone. Her nose, cheekbones and general face shape were the same; she still looked like herself, just with different eyes, hair and skin tone.

Opening her eyes, Hermione was pleased to see that her body hadn't changed too much. She was still tall, but curvier than she had been. At least she wouldn't be needed to buy many more clothes, just a few bras' perhaps.

"Wow 'Mione" Ava smiled "you look beautiful."

"Oi you" Hermione laughed, picking the girl up and swinging her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry with strength that came from training for a war "are you saying I was ugly before?"

"No" Ava cried through her laughter as Hermione span on the spot to make her dizzy. "I love you 'Mione!"

"That's better" Hermione smiled whilst lowering her sister to the ground. Looking back up to the Zabini family before her, she saw that they were all smiling widely. "But how come, if Dumbledore placed the glamour on me, can you remove it? I thought only the caster of such a complex 16 year old glamour could remove it?"

"You know how powerful Albus Dumbledore is" Mr Zabini replied to her "he said only a blood relative would be able to remove the spell from you; that way it would stop The Dark Lord from identifying you if he ever knew you existed."

That made sense, she thought. If only her biological family could remove the spell then she was safe from Voldemort. Well, as safe as one could be being Harry Potter's friend. But if Dumbledore didn't tell the Zabini's her new identify, and only they could remove the spell, than what would have happened if they hadn't of put two and two together and realised she was theirs? What would Dumbledore have done then? Just left her as a Granger forever?

"So" she started "I get why you gave me up, and I get that Blaise is my twin and you had to keep him because everyone knew you were pregnant, and obviously I read about you and the Malfoy's being spies for the light, but as I said, I can't just suddenly walk into a family I don't know. But I do have one question, who is older, me or Blaise?"

Adrianna laughed as she looked between Blaise and Hermione who were currently engaged in a staring match as if trying to frighten the other to admit that they were the younger sibling, "I'm afraid dear, that Blaise is the older one of the pair of you."

"Damn" she muttered "so where do we go from here?"

"As much as we hate to leave you after having just found you, _little_ sister" Blaise spoke up "I guess we'll just go and leave you to think about everything. A great mind like yours should be able to process everything in a couple of days, Granger."

Examining her newly Italian coloured arms momentarily, Hermione looked up and smirked. "One, Blaise, it doesn't _look_ like I'm a Granger anymore, does it? Two, if you call me 'little sister' again, I will destroy you. And three, you realise you now have _more_ 'big brother' duties to perform, right?" she laughed, nodding in the direction of Blaise's – and hers – other little sister.

Blaise swore under his breath, earning a glare from his father.

"Another detention, for swearing, Mr Zabini" Hermione smirked again, daring Blaise to answer back. "It looks like Slytherin will be starting the year well doesn't it?"

"Damn it, Hermione!" Blaise playfully raged. "I'll get you back, just you wait. Gryffindor won't know what hit them, if you're still in Gryffindor that is" he winked, only to realise that Hermione had once again gone white, or as white as her toned skin would allow. "Hermione?"

"I might not be in Gryffindor?" she questioned meekly.

"You might need to be resorted, dear" Adrianna replied. "Since, if you allow of course, your name is now Miss Zabini and not Miss Granger, the Headmaster may be obliged to treat you as a new student."

"And as such I'll need to be resorted" she continued, actively ignoring the remark about her name. Could she take the Zabini name without even knowing them? What would people say? Hermione knew full well that she would be happy to shed the name of Granger; as such leaving her past life well and truly behind her. But could she do that so soon? One thing was for sure then, she wouldn't start calling herself a Zabini just yet, but she wouldn't correct people who did. "I need thinking time" she moaned.

The Zabini family, agreeing with her wholeheartedly, decided to leave Hermione and Ava to think over everything that had happened, only after getting reassurances that she _would_ write to arrange a time and place to meet again.

"So mum" the little girl – who had hidden behind Blaise for the entirety of the meeting – spoke for the first time as her family started to leave the room "does this mean I have a sister?"

"Yes Kay" Mrs Zabini said, tears in her eyes as she looked back at Hermione "you do."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Life is looking up a bit over here now. The story is still going strong. And it's been snowing. All is good apart from my insomnia last night, but it was an excuse to miss lectures!

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione stepped tentatively from the Floo upon reaching The Burrow, trying as she might not to draw the attention of the household with her and Ava's arrival back from the Ministry. What would they think of her? They certainly wouldn't recognise her. What if they thought she was a Death Eaters daughter that had kidnapped Ava and forced the girl to bring her here?

Putting a finger to her lips to tell Ava to be quiet, Hermione thanked Merlin that no one had been in the living room when they had arrived, before moving stealthily forward to shut its door and lock it, keeping her and Ava trapped inside.

"Harry?" she called out, alerting her friends to their return. "Ron? Ginny?"

"Hermione, why have you locked the door? Are you okay? Did you get off?" Ron questioned after the trio on the other side of the door realised that it was locked.

"Yeah I got off" she called in reply. "I- I found my real family…"

"What?" she heard Harry blurt out. "How? That was quick. I didn't even get the chance to help!"

"Well you know it was in the paper that I was adopted? And then how many people do you know called Hermione? My real family decided that I must have been the daughter they gave up, and, I was."

"That's wonderful Hermione!" Ginny cried. "But _why_ do you have the door shut in our faces?"

"Because Hermione got rid of her glamour" Ava exclaimed. "She looks really pretty!"

"A glamour?" Ron questioned.

"Yes Ronald" she replied, praying that the conversation was going to end okay, for Ava's sake at least. "My biological mother fell pregnant in the first war, with twins. She could obviously only give up one of us to keep us safe as it was pretty obvious that she was pregnant. Let's just say that my real family has distinctive features and I would've been recognised pretty quickly and either killed or recruited into Voldy-Nuts ranks if I hadn't had a glamour on for the past sixteen years."

"Distinctive features?" Ron questioned again. "Eww, Merlin. You're not related to Snape are you?"

She couldn't help it, really she couldn't. Hermione burst into laughter. The thought was so absurd that the entire conversation she was currently having suddenly didn't seem so bad. Looking to her left, she saw Ava with a small smile on her face; she had been told all about one Severus Snape and his distinctive facial appendage.

"Merlin, no!" Hermione spluttered, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I am not related to Snape. I am though, from a pureblood family. And before you all freak out" she carried on quickly "it's one of the families that were spying for our side because they were _forced_ to join Riddle in the first war. Hence why they gave me up to protect me; Voldy-Nut demanded everyone's first child to join his Death Eaters when they were of age, they did what they did to ensure I survived."

"Okay" she heard Ginny mumble thoughtfully. "Your biological family were on the side of light, you have a twin, you're a pureblood, and you look distinctive… You're not a Malfoy are you?"

Hermione laughed again as she heard a strangled chocking noise on the other side of the door, most likely from Harry. "No, I'm not a Malfoy... I'm a Zabini."

Silence followed her statement as the trio she still couldn't see, due to the door blockage, took in the vital and somewhat pivotal information she had just unveiled. She could almost see the clogs turning in their heads as they thought it over.

"That's what you meant by distinctive features!" Ginny exclaimed a short while later. "You're Italian!"

"Can we see you then?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Sure" she replied tentatively. They didn't seem angry, so that was good. Unlocking the door, she opened it slowly and stepped backwards, praying that they didn't want to disown her like the Granger's had. "So, what do you think?"

"Isn't she pretty?" Ava piped up after Harry, Ron and Ginny had all gotten an eyeful of the Italian beauty. "Not that she wasn't pretty before" the girl added on, remembering what had happened a mere hour ago when she accidently implied such a thing.

"Yeah" Harry breathed "she's beautiful."

"And so" Ron paused "Italian."

Ginny, who it turned out had been stood between the two boys during their conversation-through-a-door, swiftly smacked the pair over the back of their heads. "Stop drooling" the redhead laughed. "Hermione, wow, just wow. But tell me, why are you here when you could still be with the Zabini's?"

"Are you kidding me?" she replied with a pointed look. "Everyone _here_ is my family, and yes, I hope eventually that the Zabini's will be too. Ava is still my main concern in life, and N.E.W.T.S next year of course, and thus I figured I should come home and talk everything through before I jump into something that I'm damn sure is going to affect all of us."

"So does this mean you're going to invite Blaise round at some point?" asked Ginny. "He always has been a sight for sore eyes."

Smirking at the look of disgust on Harry and Ron's faces, which seemed to be permanent for the foreseeable future, Hermione decided to chastise the redhead. "Slow down there Gin. I need to actually meet with them and befriend them before I start inviting them round! And we obviously need to inform the rest of your family of the _situation_."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Guys.. AVPSY.. Today.. Well, tomorrow since I'm not in America. But still.. AVPSY! Also, sorry this is a rather short chapter - but hey, better than nothing!

Breanna3593 – Thank you for the reviews. Yes, I know it's OOC but I'm just writing for fun, and it's a rather fast paced story. I've already explained why she is 17 and not 18 for the purposes of this story only. And I know she didn't take the news too hard but I figure finding the Zabini's is the escape she needs to finally be away from the Grangers - and what with Ava being in the picture she's happy that she managed to get her sister out of that household too. So at the moment she would be feeling rather open to new possibilities. I hope you find that okay :)

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Greetings family" called Fred and George upon their arrival home from WWW. "Princess Granger" they bowed before Ava, making the girl giggle. "Peasants" they called out to the rest of the gathered crowd in the lounge, eyes falling on Harry, Ron and Ginny before landing on the beautiful Italian sat in the corner with a book in her lap. "My lady" they whispered in unison "may we introduce ourselves?"

Without even glancing up from her book, Hermione stuck out her hand for the twins to shake. "Hermione Zabini" she announced, using her 'true' last name purely to antagonize the twin jokers "nice to meet you again."

"Granger?" they chorused together, recognising Hermione's voice.

"When did you get-"

"-so hot?"

Sighing, Hermione marked her page and placed her book down, ready to repeat for the third time – having informed Molly earlier as the woman came in questioning the foreign girl at her kitchen table whether she wanted anything to eat – the news of her heritage. After this, all she had to do was tell Arthur.

"So you're a-" Fred started to say, before Hermione finished the end of his sentence, instead of George.

"-twin, yes" she smirked at the looks of identical shock on not only the twin's faces, but also Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ava was sat contentedly watching the wildlife outside the window. "Oh don't look so shocked, you thought only Fred and George could finish each other's sentences?"

"That _has_ to be a twin thing" Ron moaned from his chair. "Bloody annoying."

"My sister is _not_ annoying" Ava piped up, turning to glare at Ron for all she was worth.

"I- I never said she was" the redhead replied, almost cowering away from the ten year old. "Blimey, Hermione, when did Ava learn to be as scary as you?"

"Since she grew up with me" Hermione replied shortly.

"You better watch yourself Ron" George shuddered in mild fear, looking between Hermione, Ava and Ronald "you don't want to endure the wrath of _two_ Granger girls."

"Well" Fred corrected his twin "a Zabini and a Granger."

"What do you mean 'a Zabini'?" a voice exactly matching that of Mr Weasley's called from the kitchen, probably because it was his voice as the man in question had just arrived home.

After explaining the day's events to a highly confused and somewhat wary Arthur Weasley, the evening passed without a hitch, apart from several of the Weasley's doing double takes due to momentarily forgetting Hermione's new appearance. Finding out she was a Zabini was enough of a shock without having the Weasley males gawping at her every so often. But, she mused, it could have been worse. She could still have been at the Granger's lair- house.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright; the paper arrived crisp, white and bearing yet another Hermione related story.

_EVEN MORE BREAKING NEWS: Hermione Granger – the lost Zabini_

_As it transpired, Miss Granger's follow up hearing yesterday – where she was cleared of all charges – was quite rudely interrupted at the finish when the entire Zabini family got past the guards and into the courtroom._

_From there, it was dramatically revealed that Miss Granger is in fact the long lost daughter of Nico and Adrianna Zabini, twin of Blaise Zabini, and sister of Kaileigh Zabini. Miss Granger was given up at birth due to the fear and likely reality that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would recruit and abuse the girl as soon as she came of age. Blaise Zabini could not have joined his sister in the adoption process as Mrs Zabini's pregnancy was well known at the time._

_Hermione Granger – now Zabini – remained adamant that her adopted sister, Ava Granger, still prioritised her life._

_What happens next? Sources say that Miss Zabini will be contacting her family in the near future to arrange a time to get to know them better, Ava will also be in attendance._

Bellow _this_ article was a picture of Hermione in all her olive skin, black hair, and blue eyed glory, giving Ava a piggyback out of the Ministry.

"I told you she loved me enough to carry me though there" Ava grinned with a look of smug triumph, eyes flicking between the photo in the paper and Harry, Ron and Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh my life. Here's the next chapter - I hope you enjoy it.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

A few days passed in which the occupants of The Burrow became accustomed to the absence of bushy hair and the presence of silky smooth black curls and penetrating blue eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, was getting used to not only what she saw in the mirror, but what this could mean for her future.

She had a twin brother and _two_ little sisters.

What's more, she had parents that seemed to genuinely love her, despite not really knowing her. Blaise, of course, had to of told them what he could. She didn't feel lost for the first time in a long time. If this was what unconditional parental love could feel like, then she was going to give this – whatever it was you could call her situation – a chance.

There was nothing for it really, what did she have to lose if she met them again? Ava of course would be joining her, so maybe she should just meet with Blaise first; it wouldn't be fair if she met with _her_ parents when Ava had so recently left hers. And she _knew_ Blaise, sort of. And from their banter in courtroom 5, Hermione knew without a doubt that he would never purposely hurt her.

That was it then, she would write to her brother.

_Dear Blaise,_

_As much as I would love to meet with your – well our – parents again, I'm not ready to meet with you all at once. As such I was wondering if you and Kay (was it?) wanted to join Ava and myself in Diagon Alley tomorrow to shop for our school supplies? After all, Kay looked about the same age as Ava and as such should be at Hogwarts this year._

_Let me know,_

_Hermione x_

Sending the letter off with Hedwig, Hermione went off to inform Ava of their upcoming shopping trip. To say the girl was excited was an understatement, and Hermione had no doubt that Ava and Kay would be best of friends before they even set foot onto Hogwarts grounds.

"I see we're not invited then" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up" she smirked at him, winking. "I'm going for some family bonding time and I'm sure you and Ron can manage to shop without me. You might even like it; no book shops and more Quidditch shops. Surely this works out for your benefit? I can get Ginny to babysit the pair of you if you like?"

"As much as I'd love to go with you and ogle your brother" Ginny's voice came from seemingly nowhere "unlimited time in the Quidditch supplies store does sound appealing, even if it is with these two idiots."

Before Harry and Ron could reply to the redheaded girl – who she had worked out was currently in the kitchen, and not the lounge – a tapping came from the window.

"Another owl?" Ron questioned irritably, annoyed that the only owl _he_ had received all summer was his new Hogwarts booklist. Not that getting one owl from the Ministry and then this one really counted as a lot, but it _was_ Ron. "Who is it _this_ time?"

"That will be Blaise" Hermione replied, smiling that her brother replied so quickly before getting up to open the window and proceeding to read his missive: Harry and Ron often took _days_ over the summer to reply to her owls.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Mum and Dad understand that it may be overwhelming for you to see us all again and as such are practically pushing me and Kay (you were correct, on both accounts; Kaileigh is indeed ten) out of the door tomorrow to come and collect the pair of you. I guess you will still be at The Burrow? We will be round about 10, if that's alright._

_See you then,_

_Your big brother x_

"I swear down that boy has got a death wish" she grumbled, looking at the reminder that she wasn't the oldest anymore. Well, the pair of them were still oldest in the year, being September babies; she knew already that her birthday hadn't been changed when she was put up for adoption, having seen Blaise on the receiving end of a birthday beating on her own birthday.

"Why would Zabini have a death wish?" Ron queried.

"Because he _insists_ on reminding me that I'm the younger sibling" Hermione huffed to the disbelieving chuckle of her friends.

* * *

Hermione lay awake that night, partially in excitement for what tomorrow would bring, and mainly as she tried to figure out the inner cranial workings of one Albus I'm-going-to-keep-secrets-from-you-for-probably-forever Dumbledore.

Why had the man not told her that she was adopted?

Why wasn't she returned to her parents after Harry defeated Voldemort for the first time? Granted, the despot had returned. _But still._

And _why_ had it taken a _court hearing_ for her to finally find out the truth when she - or the Zabini's! - could have been told at the end of the war?

She would find out. Oh yes she would.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Omg omg omg I did something I shouldn't have done. Like really shouldn't have. Life would be so much simpler if I didn't have feelings. Ahhhhh. Also I think a wisdom tooth is coming through and it's killing me. Anyway. Sorry. Here's the next chapter - and it's a bit longer this time!

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Knock knock" a deep voice called from the other side of The Burrow's door at ten sharp the next day, before actual knocking then ensued. Blaise and Kay had got a port key over - after Hermione had given them the address of The Burrow the day before since they were all still too young to apparate - before the four of them were due to floo to Diagon Alley. In response to the knocking, Hermione had to restrain Ginny from getting the door; the redhead wanting to get an eyeful of the male Zabini heir before he took Hermione shopping.

"Ginny" she hissed "I know Blaise has always been eye candy for the girls at Hogwarts - apart from me but that kind of makes sense now - but seriously, throwing yourself on him will not help him in becoming fond of you. Trust me, I'm just trying to help."

As the redhead retreated back into the lounge, the curly haired witch walked into the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley giving Blaise and Kay a big piece of cake each; it was always cake when Molly was involved. Chuckling, she drew the trio's attention to her presence.

"It's good cake" she smiled, taking a bit off the side for herself.

Blaise smiled through a mouthful of cake before pulling her into a hug, "it's great to see you again Hermione! You look" he started, holding her at arm's length "beautiful. It's still strange to think that I've got a twin. Well, of course I knew. But it's different actually having you here. Oh I have so much spoiling to make up for!"

"Sounds good to me, Hermione" Harry's voice came from behind her. He proceeded to walk up to where she and her siblings were stood and stuck out his hand for Blaise to shake. "Nice to properly meet you Blaise; it's nice to know our Hermione will be treated right."

"Harry" she sighed, turning to face her friend "I'm going shopping with my family, not on a date."

"I know" the black haired boy retorted "I just want Zabini to know that I'm watching him" he said with a laugh before turning to Kaileigh who had positioned herself behind Blaise, nibbling at her cake. "And who do we have here?" Harry questioned, bending down and holding out his hand to introduce himself to Kay, "Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world, at your service Miss Zabini."

Kaileigh looked up to her brother for reassurance before shaking Harry's hand with a small giggle when Blaise smiled and nodded his head, "I'm Kay."

"If Kay gets Harry then I want Ron!" Ava called as she walked into the kitchen, ready to visit Diagon Alley for the first time; a faint 'why am I always the second choice' echoed from the lounge as Ron overheard the ten year olds conversation. "I'm Ava, by the way" she smiled, waving at Kay "and 'Mione told me that we're going to be starting Hogwarts together!"

"I know" Kaileigh grinned, seeming to light up at the thought of making a friend before she even arrived. "I don't know what house I want to be in, they all seem good to me!"

"Same here! 'Mione let me read her _Hogwarts: A History_ book even when we all still thought I wasn't magical, so I know all about Hogwarts. I can't wait to see Diagon Alley though, have you been there before?"

Hermione smiled at Blaise when their siblings walked to the corner of the kitchen to chat excitedly. They were going to get along just fine.

"So how have you been Hermione?" Blaise asked once Harry had moved back into the lounge taking the rest of Molly's cake and some plates with him for himself, Ron and Ginny. Mainly Ron.

"I've been quite good actually" Hermione smiled in reply. "I thought _this_" she gestured in a wide arc to both him and Kay "would be wierd. That it would take some getting used to. That it would be a shock at least! But it's not, it just feels right if that makes any sense?"

"Of course it makes sense!" Molly's voice was heard from the kitchen sink. "Whenever I see any of my relatives we get along like we've been living together all our lives, even if it's the first time I've met them. And trust me, I have a lot of relatives. It's because your family dear" the woman stopped washing up and smiled toward the pair of them "family just naturally gets along."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied in a whisper "I thought something might be wrong because everything is going so well - I just don't want to be rushing into anything."

"We'll do everything at your speed Hermione" Blaise smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know" she replied before looking to their sisters "I hate to interrupt them, but we really should get going."

"Yes you should" came Ron's voice once more from the lounge before he made his presence known in the kitchen. "Thanks for the cake mum! Nice to meet you Zabini."

"Good to see you too Weasley" the Italian chuckled, shaking Ron's outstretched hand. "And don't worry; I'll keep Hermione nice and safe on our trip today."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate" said Ron with a smirk "she can take care of herself and will maim anyone that tries to defend her. I know, I've tried."

"True story" Harry grinned, entering the kitchen once more and placing an empty plate on the side next to Molly.

Blaise shot a worried look to Ron, his black hair falling into his blue eyes as his head wiped back to face Hermione in fear. She nodded. It was true enough.

"Great, my sister is going to kill me" he muttered, earning laughs from the entire Golden Trio. "Can we at least leave so that only the public will witness it? And not family and friends?"

"Whatever you want, brother" Hermione smiled sweetly, moving over to herd Ava and Kay toward the fireplace. "Come on girls, we've been wanting to leave for a while now."

Kay looked up at her with wide eyes before flinging herself into her arms, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll be a good sister. I've missed you!"

"Hey there" she soothed, wrapping her arms around her sister "I'm not going anywhere. To think, all this time I've actually had two sisters and an oaf of a brother."

"Hey!" Blaise yelled, earning laughs from both the young girls. "Can we leave yet?"

"Yes, yes" she conceded "we're going now. See you later Molly, Harry, Ron."

"Goodbye" they called in unison as the four siblings moved into the lounge to floo, walking past a blushing Ginny who was trying to hide behind an upside down book, before moving into a busy Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heeeey guys. Story about the delay.. I just.. Stuff :/

**writeratheart007** - Harry is just playing the protective older brother role; he wants to get on well with Blaise really and was just messing around a bit. :)

**bownbey -** Thanks, I hope RL gets better too.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The first and most important stop they made in Diagon Alley, was of course, the bookshop; all four of them being extreme bookworms.

"Hermione, I forgot to give you this" her brother called as she was about to make her way to the till to purchase her items. "Mother and Father insisted that you have the ring to make your purchases with" he said, holding out an intricate platinum ring with the Zabini family crest upon it.

"Huh?" was all he received in response.

"It's quite simple" Blaise smiled "Mum, Dad, Kay and myself all have rings with the Zabini family crest upon them; this is so that when we make purchases, the money can just be removed from our vaults by the store owner. Kind of like them muggle credit- thingy's."

"Credit card" she corrected, staring at the ring he had placed in her hand. It really was pretty. "I can't accept this! I hardly know our parents. Why would they want to pay for my things?"

"It's called a _family _vault for a reason, dear" he teased. "And really, we've got enough money to rival the Malfoy's, so all of your many future book purchases won't make a dent. They even insisted that you buy Ava's school supplies with them, and then anything else you might need. It's yours to do with what you will."

"But I have money!"

"Then save it and build up your own fortune. Mum and Dad know full well that the only real expense will be on the books, and _that_ they positively encourage. I mean, it's not like their kids are like Draco; buying brooms and novelty rubbish that no one needs!"

"Fine!" she cried, putting the ring on her right hand ring finger, "but only to shut you up!"

She bought her and Ava's required and recreational books before the quad continued their way down Diagon Alley for the rest of their school supplies; the new Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts walked watchfully behind the fast-friends who would be starting that September. To Hermione, it felt like home.

What had she done to be so lucky?

Finally, they came to their last stop; Olivander's.

Hermione watched with a wistful smile as she saw the awe in the girls' eyes. She remembered her first time entering the dank wand shop, it just had an aura of absolute power about it; a sense of supreme being, as though the world wouldn't be the same without it, which was true enough as most men were nothing without their wands. Ava and Kay were positively bouncing with excitement about finally getting theirs.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the throaty old voice of Mr Olivander floated to them as they entered his establishment, "Mr and Miss Zabini, how nice to see you both again, although you were Miss Granger when I last had your custom my dear."

"It's nice to see you again too, Mr Olivander" Hermione smiled as she moved Ava and Kay towards the counter, the two seemed to be awestruck by the shelf upon shelf of wand boxes around them to do much more than stop and stare.

"And who have we here?" the old man queried, leaning forward over his counter to get a good look at the twin's sisters'. "Ah, I would recognise you anywhere, young Miss Kaileigh Zabini. You've got quite the profound family. But you dear" he continued, looking to Ava "I'm afraid I haven't seen those features on anybody else who has ever passed through my shop. I'm guessing you're muggleborn?"

Ava could only nod in reply.

"And by the way you're here with the former Miss Granger; I can only assume that you, my dear, are Ava Granger, as mentioned in The Prophet?"

Ava nodded again. Mr Olivander didn't miss a trick.

"Lovely to meet you my dear, now, who wants to go first?"

Kaileigh, having met Mr Olivander on her travels before and therefore not being in a state of terror or shock – she couldn't quite tell – like Ava was, shot her hand into the air so fast Hermione thought it would fall off.

"Very well, Miss Zabini" Olivander smiled as he withdrew a box from the shelf "let us try this; oak, unicorn hair, eleven inches."

Handing the wand to Kay, Hermione and Blaise watched intently for any and all reactions the wand could have; removing their own wands to fix or halt any damage the wand could do if it was wrong. As it turned out, they made a very wise choice as wand boxes began flying off the shelves as soon as Kay touched the wooden stick. Springing into action the twins stopped the rampage and started to replace the boxes before more could fall. Kay just put the wand down very quickly.

"Maybe not" Mr Olivander murmured before his eyes fell to the box that had landed on the counter between himself and his customer. Picking it up, he examined the wand closely. "Curious" he whispered, almost to himself "a strange and very rare combination, but it could work, it could" turning back to Kay he spoke to them all "rosewood, unicorn hair again, and ten inches in length."

Hermione, on even higher alert since he mentioned it was a strange combination, waited for the inevitable havoc. It didn't come. A breeze whipped through the shop as Kay gave the wand a swish. She had found her wand.

"Very good" the old wand maker smiled, taking the wand back and replacing it in its box. "A fine wand, not many made with such volatile ingredients. And yet, it is a wand for someone with unusually stable magic."

"Maybe Ava should try that one then" Hermione turned and said to Blaise "she hasn't done an iota of accidental magic."

"She hasn't?" Olivander inquired, turning to face the curly haired brunette. "Very strange. But, by my guess, neither has young Kaileigh?" he directed his question to Blaise.

"Nope" the Italian replied, confused as to where this was going. "None that I know of."

"Very strange indeed" the wand maker continued. "Never did I think I would sell such a wand to any ten year old, let alone two in one day. Miss Granger, if you would try this wand?" he asked, holding out a wand identical to the one that Kay had acquired.

Ava took the wand and flicked it in much the same way Kay had. And, much like with Kay, a breeze blew through the shop unsettling the dust and making it float around them in a hazy cloud.

"Hmm" Mr Olivander hummed, taking the wand back and putting it in its respective box. After telling the price to Blaise and herself and being told to withdraw the amount from their account, the old man leant in to whisper to the pair of them. "There's something different about the pair of them" he nodded towards the chatting ten year olds by the door "and I don't mean just their wands. The wand itself is for people with impeccable control over their magic, they're going to be powerful. Both of them."

"Well that's a good thing" Blaise smiled "powerful and intelligent; there won't be a thing they can't do!"

"But that's not all, Mr Zabini" Olivander continued "what strikes me as odd is that only twins ever really acquire the same wands. Take them Weasley twins for example, identical down to their wands. The pair of you should also have the same wand, but, due to the _circumstances_ you do not. There's a link between the pair of them that is only going to get stronger."

As the old man leant back, Hermione and Blaise looked to each other in confusion before taking it as their queue to leave. There was a link between Ava and Kay? What was he on about? They were friends, yes. But they weren't twins, even though they nearly looked like it. Maybe he meant something about their future? Well of course they would have a future together, they were almost family.

"Remember Miss Zabini" the creaky voice called once more from the back of the shop "the wand chooses the wizard. There's a close destiny between those two."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! + this chapter is probably the shortest yet but I still figure it's better than nothing hey? I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with this.

R&R. :)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

_Mr and Mrs Zabini,_

_First off, I'm sorry. I can't quite call you Mum and Dad yet. But I'm getting there, I promise._

_As I'm sure Blaise and Kay have already told you, we had a marvellous time in Diagon Alley last week, despite the strange incident of Ava and Kay acquiring the exact same wand._

_I've thought it over, and I'd like to visit the family home if that's okay with you. Maybe we could have that lunch?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione x_

* * *

_Our dearest Hermione,_

_We're glad you had such a good time in Diagon Alley last week; yes the pair of them came home raving about it. The wands are a strange subject, but it can only mean that the pair of them will have a very close future, much like Blaise and yourself should have._

_We're also happy you agreed to use our family vaults for your purchases; that's all the acknowledgement we need for now. We don't want to force you to do anything._

_We would love to have both yourself and little Ava over for lunch. Floo to 'Zabini Manor' at 11._

_Blaise and Kaileigh miss you both dearly._

_Your ever loving parents,_

_Nico and Adrianna Zabini_

* * *

Hermione smiled as she read the letter over breakfast at The Burrow before handing it over to Ava to read. It seemed as though her parents, her real parents, totally understood how she was feeling. They were allowing her to adjust in her own time. It was refreshing.

"This is great 'Mione!" the little girl cried. "Can we go, please?"

"Go where?" asked Molly as everyone else had a face full of her delicious fry up.

"The Zabini's have invited Ava and myself round for lunch today, so this little sweetie pie" Hermione nodded to her sister "gets to see her new best friend again."

"Oh that's wonderful dear" Molly smiled. "We're all so happy with how things are turning out for you. Both of you."

"It is, isn't it" Ava whispered. "I mean, it really doesn't bother me that we're now not living at home; it wasn't much of a home anyway. I'm just glad that I'm with 'Mione and that she's happy. Plus I've made a friend and am about to start at an absolutely magical school! How much better could it be?" she declared, before her mood turn solemn, "although sometimes, I wish I had a mum and dad that loved me. But you've been great to me Mrs Weasley, and I can't thank you enough."

"Oh my dear" Molly replied, tears threatening to spill as she regarded the girl whom her too-big-for-her-chest-heart already regarded as a third daughter. "You may have only been here for just over a week, but you know we'd do anything to keep you safe and happy. You're a pleasure to be around my sweet."

"That's right princess-"

"-a right pleasure."

"A little bossy-"

"-but you get that from your sister."

"Without a doubt" the twins ended in a joint chorus, earning an elbow in the side from Hermione, who was on George's left, and Ginny, who was on Fred's right; synchronised moans followed.

* * *

Nerves hit her like rocks as eleven o'clock rolled around. She was going to see the Zabini's, again. She was going to see her ancestral home. Would it be green and silver like her mind said it would? Would it feel like home or would she feel like an outsider? Was this all some big joke that Dumbledore had engineered and she wasn't a Zabini after all?

_Dumbledore._

That old coot still had questions to answer for.

Taking Ava's hand Hermione stepped into the fireplace at The Burrow and took a deep breath. It was time. With a flash of green flame and a nervous shout of 'Zabini Manor' the pair were gone.


End file.
